We Are Never Alone
by RaiKimTomBoY
Summary: Ummm...AU story I think where Sprx is a 'dangerous' murderer who has been on the run for 10 years. One day he meets Nova, the princess of the planet he has wanted for, and falls in love almost istantly. But will this love be permitted? R&R! SPOVA! R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Me: **Okay new story to prove I'm still writing stories!!

**Ash: **Oh joy.

**Me:** Can't you even _pretend_ to be nice?

**Ash:** No.

**Me:** Whatev. ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Prolouge**

Alone in the darkness. That's were I lie. I have lied there for many years. Waiting, watching for someone to come along and help. Anyone who could. Many passed, but none even took a glance at me. I was- I AM an outcast. I killed off my father and brother when my mom died. Why? I was scared. And I still am. I'm completely alone, and no one cares. They think I deserve to die. This is why I hate them. I hate them all!

I was a little monkey- only a small child. A big scary, murderous monkey came and took my mothers life away from me. My mother...the only one who ever cared...my father and brother were abusive and they hated my guts. One night, I couldn't stand the pain anymore, and I killed the only remaining I had. Then I hid in the shadows. That's were I am- and where I'll remain!

Or so I thought.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: **Yeah! A very short prolouge...but the chapters will get longer.

**Ash: **Sure...(whipsers) Don't beleive her!

**Me: **Shut up, boy!

**Ash: **Whatev.

**Madi: **Read and review!

**Bubble: **Oh and that WAS Sprx P.O.V.!


	2. Nova

Me: I'm updatin' now!

Ash: Well duh.

Me: On with the dang story!

**Chapter:1- Nova.**

Here I was again. Alone in the world. Well, at least I thought, no this time I wasn't alone. There was someone else. But who? I was walking down the streets trying to steal some food, when I bumped into someone.

"Ooomp!" Our voices echoed as we slammed into each other.

"Ugh- Hey! Watch were your going!" I stood up and looked down at the person I just screamed at. It was...a girl? She looked up at me, clearly annoyed.

"What gives _you_ the right to scream at me?" she asked curtly. I didn't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Could this be a...feeling? I shook my head at the thought. Yuck.

"Well? Are you going to apologize, or stand there like an idiot?" she asked, apperently impatient with me. I smirked.

"Idiot? Oh! What a harsh word!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and then punched me. I immediatly held my arm, clutching the pain.

"What's you deal, girl!?"

"I could ask you the same question." We shared a long glare. I took an actual look at her. She was a yellow, with some sort of gold tint, monkey with pink eyes. She was holding herself in such a haughty way that the morning sun gleamed off her fur. She looked like an...angel! Well...a robotic monkey angel!

I blinked a couple times and shook my head again.

"So... you got a name, kid?" She asked, interupting my thoughts.

"What do you care if I do or not." I remarked.

"I have my reasons, sparky." I stopped. My eyes widened and my breath held.

"Wha- what did you call me?" I stammered.

"Uhhh...sparky?" she said, looking confused at my sudden gesture.

Sparky...

_///Flashback///_

_I looked in the dusty old mirror. There I was, red robotic monkey and all. I was only seven. I was wearing a frown and my face was blotched with water- tears. Mom had just died. My so-called dad called me down._

_"SPRX-77!!!" I sighed. I turned fromthe mirror and walked down to my abusive father._

_"What." I asked plainly. _

_"Don't use that ungratefull tone with me!"_

_"Don' blame yourself, pop, it's just sparky's fault- as usual!" sneered my two-year-older brother. He and my dad laughed harshly. Tears welled in my eyes. Then suddenly- I snapped._

_"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Sparky!" my teeth bared and my temper- and hatred- was rising fast._

_///Return///_

"Don't ever call me sparky..." I whispered.

"Ummm...then can I have in your name, please?" asked the monkey, looking at me strangly. I sighed. If I told her my name, she'd run off to the nearest police station that the dangerous and murderous Sparx was finally found after 10 long, bloody years. Oh well.

"Sprx's the name." I said. I expected her to at least scream, but she tilted her head toughfully, as if overveiwing my name.

"Cool. I'm Nova." she said, putting out her left hand.

"Wait- you don't know who I am?" I asked dumbfounded. She laughed.

"Please! Sprx-77: 'the big evil murderer at loose', of course I know who you are!"

"And...you not...scared...at all?"

"You're not really govong me a reason to be afraid." I stared at her incrediously, then something clicked.

"Wait...Nova...as in the Princess Nova?"

"Oh goodie- more of that crap."

"Hmmm...Aren't you supposed to be the planets angel or something?"

"Oh just shut up."

"Maybe, maybe not." I espected her to hit me, but she laughed.

"I'm liking you already, red. Hope to see ya again. Can you promise me you'll see me again?" My cheeks felt so hot at the moment.

"Promise." I said. Then the most un-expected thing happened. Right before she took off, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I touched my cheek as I watched her run around the corner. This was the best day ever.

For the first time in 10 years, I was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright, chapter 1 done and chapter two should be up by wednsday!

Ash: sigh...READ AND REVIEW!!

Bubble: Holy crap! We forgot something!

Me: what- what????!??!

Bubble: MADI!!!

Madi: **RaiKimTomBoY does not own SRMTHFG! but does own the story plot!!!**

Me: whew! Thanks Madi-

Madi: Ur welcome-

Bubble: and don't forget to Read and Review!!!


End file.
